Still Life With Usagi
by Blue sky123
Summary: This story is about everyday life with Usagi Tsukino. An average teenage girl, making new friends, gaining enemies and finding love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I had this story idea for awhile. Now I finally got it up. Yay!

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Although it is very evident, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Usagi sat tensely in her regular booth at The Crown. She sat motionless, her lips on a straw that was in a glass full of chocolate milkshake, and eyes fixated on a man with jet black hair ordering coffee. _"Please don't see me." _She thought to herself.

"Usagi?" her blue-headed friend said in a hush tone.

"Shh..." Usagi hissed silently, still looking at the man who was now waiting on his coffee.

"It's not polite to stare." Her friend said under her breath. Usagi slowly pulled her eyes to her friend and gave her a soft glare.

"Usagi Tsukino!" A raven-haired girl exclaimed. "What is this?!" She yelled walking up to her. Usagi frantically moved her arms motioning the girl to stop.

"No I will not stop! This is ridiculous. I waited at the temple for three hours and here you are drinking it up!" She exclaimed.

"What did Odango do this time?" A male's voice said from behind the raven-haired girl.

Usagi groaned as she saw the man come into her view. "Shut up dragon breath!" Usagi exclaimed, giving the man a glare.

"Oh, that's a new insult. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" The man asked.

"Hey Mamoru." The raven-haired girl said, her eyes gazing upon his physique.

"Hi, Rei." Mamoru said shortly.

Rei fixed her skirt out of nervous habit. "You...look nice today." Rei said sweetly, expecting the same reply back.

"Thanks." Mamoru replied before drinking a sip of his hot coffee.

Usagi snorted loudly. "Smooth..." She said under her breath.

Mamoru lifted his head from his coffee. "What was that Odango?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I said you're a prince charming in the making." Usagi said sarcastically.

"If you keep on eating the way you do you can be the princess of whales." He said, giving Usagi a dazzling smile.

"Thank you! That was surprisingly nice." Usagi said before taking a long look at her milkshake and finally realizing what he meant.

"You jerk!" Usagi said. Rei let out a loud laugh and Mamoru rolled his eyes. "See you later noodle brains." He said, walking to the door.

"I hope I never see you again, Jerk!" Usagi yelled out.

* * *

Mamoru walked down the long sidewalk to The Crown. He saw women glancing at him. He felt stares of desire all around him, but he didn't advance at the gawking women. He cared nothing for them. In fact there was no woman in the world that he thought about twice, but there was a girl. A blonde- headed girl who had two unique buns in her hair. She wouldn't leave his mind, he tried to concentrate on other things, but it seemed like every thought would lead him back to thinking of her. He recalled his last run in with the beautiful blonde two weeks ago. That is where she had said eight words that have never left Mamoru's mind _"I hope I never see you again, Jerk!" _Although he knew those words were only spoken out of anger, they still hurt him. It was as if he cared for the girl. Mamoru shook his head slowly. _"I do not care for her." _He thought to himself. He looked up and slightly smiled as he saw the blonde girl walking out of The Crown with an ice cream cone in her hand.

"Hey Odango!" Mamoru yelled out to the petite girl. The girl looked behind her and the cheerful smile that was on her face quickly vanished.

"What do you want?" She asked cruelly.

"Oh, don't be like that." Mamoru said with a pout.

"I have things to do." The girl said, turning away from the Mamoru and starting to walk.

Mamoru grabbed her arm and stopped her. _"Her skin is so soft." _He thought to himself as his thumb caressed her arm.

"What are you doing, dirt bag." She said taking her arm from his grasp.

Mamoru looked up to see a look of disgust in the girl's eyes. Mamoru's heart felt like it was going to break. He hated when he had moments like this with her. He looked for a perfect response in his head, but he couldn't find one. So he responded the only way he could.

"Well I was going to be nice to you, but if your going to look at me like that, you can forget it!" He exclaimed, while walking into the The Crown.

Mamoru continued walk further in, but looked back at the little blonde girl through the window. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes as if she was trying to say _"Sorry.". _He let out a short laugh at what he just thought and turned his head away from her slowly.

* * *

Usagi sat with her blue haired friend in her school cafeteria. Usagi's mouth watered as she saw the sandwich her mom packed for her. She reached in her lunch bag and took out a note that was placed under the sandwich. _"I owe you a vanilla snack pack." _The letter said with sloppy handwriting. _"Must've been written by my brother."_Usagi thought. _"Vanilla was the ice cream I was eating yesterday." _Usagi thought to herself now replaying the moment she had with Mamoru. _"I could've sworn he was caressing my arm." _She thought to herself, touching the place his thumb was.

"His touch gave me goose bumps, Ami." Usagi said to her friend.

Ami looked up from her book and sighed. "You're thinking about it to much." Ami said annoyed to hear her talking about the situation again.

"Do you think I might care for him?" Usagi asked her friend.

Ami looked at Usagi for a while. "No you just never... really been touched by a man before." She replied, sinking her head back into her novel. Usagi sighed and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I like to thank you, Usagi Tsukino." Rei said happily behind the blonde.

"Why?" Usagi asked, her mouth full of half eaten sandwich.

"Because, you got me a date with Mamoru." Rei said, now taking a seat next to Usagi.

"How is that?" Usagi asked, swallowing her food.

"Well he was completely flustered about something you did yesterday. So, I told him that he could find peace at the temple. He came by later on in the day and talked to me." Rei said.

"About what?" Usagi asked, her throat getting dry.

"Let me finish." Rei snapped at the blonde. Usagi nodded for her to go on. "Anyways we talked until it got dark. Sadly he had to go home, but he asked me to meet him at the park today so we could continue our conversation." Rei finished, joy in her eyes.

"What were you two talking about?" Usagi asked, picking at her sandwich.

"That's for me to know and for you to never figure out." Rei said, sticking her nose in the air.

Usagi took a juice box from her small lunch bag and forcefully put the straw in the juice. Rei looked at Usagi with an intense joy in her eyes.

"You know Usagi, you could have had a chance with him." Rei said, getting up and standing next to Usagi.

"But you act too much like a child." Rei finished, walking to a table with a bunch of girls.

Usagi sucked her juice dry and smacked the box down to the table. "Stupid juice box. You run out to quickly." She murmured under her breath.

"Anger displacement isn't good, Usagi." Ami said, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"Oh that Rei knows all the right buttons to press." Usagisaid, turning her head to look at Rei.

"That's because you let her press the buttons." Ami said.

"Oh no..." Usagi groaned.

"What?" Ami asked, lifting her eyes from her book in curiosity.

"You're in your psychiatrist mood." Usagi said.

Ami put her book down and looked at her friend. "Usagi, you should ask yourself this question and answer it truthfully in your head. Do you like Mamoru or are you jealous of Rei?" Ami said, picking up her book once more and reading.

"Your right Ami, I should explore that question." Usagi said, standing up heroically.

"And what is the best way to do that?" Ami asked, moving her hand motioning Usagi to keep talking.

"By spying on their date today." Usagi answered, picking up her trash.

"Usagi, you know that is not what I meant." Ami said exasperated.

"But it's what I concluded." Usagi said with a smile.

* * *

"I'm having a wonderful time." Rei said, clinging on to Mamoru's arm tightly.

"Umm...yeah so am I." Mamoru lied. Mamoru looked down at the smiling raven and felt guilty. She was gorgeous in her red sundress she had brought just for today. She had obviously been waiting all day for their little date through the park and was very nervous, but he couldn't help but notice that he cared nothing for her. In fact, the date through the park was just a way to get closer to Usagi. He tried to convince himself that the reason he invited Rei was because he cared for her, but there was no getting passed the main fact that the bubbly blonde was floating through his head all day.

"What are you thinking about?" Rei asked Mamoru, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh nothing just how beautiful it is today." Mamoru lied again.

"It is a nice, beautiful day." Rei said, beaming up at him. "We should find a place to sit and continue our conversation." Rei said, walking to a stone bench.

Rei sat down and hit the cold stone motioning for Mamoru to sit next to her. "So, how was that test you were worried about?" Rei asked.

"I did great. Got an A." Mamoru said, sitting down on the stone bench. "Did you happen to tell Usagi about our umm...date?" Mamoru asked, letting out a timid cough.

Rei put on a look of confusion. "Well...yeah I did. Was I not suppose to?" Rei asked.

"No...I'm just surprise she's not bothering us right now." Mamoru said, watching Rei fix her dress.

"Usagi wouldn't do that. She despises you why would she purposely try to see you." Rei said, smiling at Mamoru.

Mamoru slightly grabbed his chest. "She despises me?" He asked, hurt filling his eyes.

Rei looked at him with more confusion in her eyes. "Well she never said she despised you, I just always thought you two really didn't like each other, but then again she was acting strange today." Rei said, frantically fixing her dress now.

"Oh, so you feel she hates me?" Mamoru questioned.

"I'm not sure. Why are we talking about her anyways? She causes too much heartache." Rei said.

"Yeah you're right." Mamoru said, laughing off his anxiety.

* * *

Usagi stood in the shade of a tree watching and listening to two people talk. "I do not cause too much heartache." Usagi huffed, watching Rei and Mamoru's date.

"Usagi, this isn't healthy." Ami said, behind her friend.

"What isn't healthy?" Usagi asked, still watching the couple.

"You watching their date." Ami said.

"Well you're here to which makes you just as unhealthy as me." Usagi said, sticking out her tongue.

"Your right Usagi. I shouldn't encourage this behavior. Call me when you realize how destructive you're being." Ami said, grabbing her briefcase from the ground and walking away.

"Oh! They're leaving." Usagi said, picking up her briefcase and casually but secretly following the pair.

Usagi looked at Rei and how happy she looked. Rei's smile was grander her eyes were brighter and her body seemed to sway as if she was dancing to an upbeat song, then Usagi turned her head to Mamoru who looked as if he didn't care. His lips weren't curved in a smile, his eyes didn't seem to glimmer and his body had the same motion it always had. Mamoru always seem to have the same emotions towards everyone, except for Usagi.

_"Why does he treat me so bad?" _Usagi asked herself, before tripping over a small rock. Usagi' body flew and hit an elderly woman which hit a muscular man. The elderly woman crashed into the ground and Usagi crashed on top of the woman. Embarrassed by her clumsy action Usagi rolled off the woman and apologized.

"It's quite alright, deary." The woman said, however the muscular man looked down at Usagi with anger.

"Watch where you're going, klutz." He said rudely, helping the elderly woman up.

"I'm sorry." Usagi said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't stand rude brats like you." The man said, still looking down at Usagi.

"That's quite enough. She said sorry." Another man's voice said. Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru looking down at her.

"Yeah, but that still..." The man started, but quickly stopped as he saw Mamoru's form. The man scoffed and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked, knelling down.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Usagi said, giving Mamoru a slight smile.

"Well that doesn't look to good." Mamoru said, pointing to a scratched up region on her arm.

"Its just a cut." Usagi said.

"Yeah, but cuts can get infected. Let me take a look at it." Mamoru said, grabbing Usagi's arm and sitting down next to her. Usagi felt a tingle, suddenly her heart felt elated. The goose bumps that Usagi felt last time were beginning to come back. She unconsciously smiled as Mamoru examined her arm.

"Well it looks like all you need is a band-aid. Put one on when you get home." Mamoru said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you." Usagi said, smiling back at him. Usagi and Mamoru sat there looking at each other's countenance. She looked at his eyes which seemed to have the same brightness as Rei's did, his smile seem to be grander and his body wasn't moving, but if it was she was sure it would be like he was swaying to an upbeat song. Usagi's eyes moved slowly, still examining Mamoru's face. She went from his eyes to his nose and stopped at his lips. _"Such kissable lips."_She thought to herself. Usagi blushed as she thought of herself kissing Mamoru and she was sure that Mamoru saw her cheeks go from a shade of pink to beat red. Mamoru let out a faint cough, which distracted Usagi's train of thought and put her back in reality.

"Wow, we must look ridiculous sitting her on the ground." Usagi said, letting out a chuckle.

Mamoru gave out a little laugh. "Yeah." He said, getting up and outstretching a hand to help Usagi up.

Usagi placed her hand in his and with great ease he lifted her from the ground. "Thank you again, Mamoru." Usagi said.

Mamoru gave her a dazzling smile. "Anytime." He said, his hand still holding her hand.

Usagi's eyes went from Mamoru to Rei, who stood near a tree looking at the two with eyes of sadness. "I should leave." Usagi said, still looking at Rei.

"Why leave? You should hang out with me and Rei. Were going to The Crown." He said, his eyes begging her to stay.

"Tempting offer, but I promised Ami that I would...feed her fish." Usagi lied, looking Mamoru in the eyes.

"Oh okay, well I shouldn't be holding you up." He said, releasing her hand.

Usagi gave him a warm smile. "Thanks again, Mamoru." She said. He nodded and turned around.

Usagi hesitantly turned around and started to walk on her way home. "Usagi!" Mamoru yelled out.

Usagi turned around and saw Mamoru giving her a devious smile. "Be careful, Odango." He yelled at her. Usagi smiled and turned around and continued on her way to her house.

* * *

Usagi walked through the darkened streets of Tokyo. _"Mom's gonna blow a casket about how late I am." _Usagi thought before she saw a little black kitten run behind her legs.

"Hey! Stupid cat! Give it back!" A little boy yelled, running over to the defenseless kitty.

"Leave the cat alone!" Usagi yelled at the little boy, who was followed by another little boy.

Usagi picked up the cat and saw that the cat had a puppet in its mouth. "Can I have the puppet, little kitty." Usagi asked, rubbing its head. The cat instantly obeyed and it dropped the puppet from its mouth straight to the ground.

"There you go." Usagi said to the little boys.

"Thanks lady, your really good with animals." The boy said, running away with his friend.

"Whom do you belong to?" Usagi asked, searching the cat for a tag.

"Guess you don't belong to anyone." Usagi said, putting the cat down. "Hope you find a home." She said continuing her way to her house.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So how did you like it?

I love to hear peoples' opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I'm lazy! I offically declare it. I can no longer blame it on writer's block.

I like to thank Godschildtweety for getting me to finish this chapter.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**Diclaimer:** Although I really wish I did. I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Usagi laid in her bed replaying the tender moment her and Mamoru had. She smiled as she thought of his touch, his eyes, and his lips. "Oh Usagi, you need to stop." She told herself, while blushing.

"Meow." Usagi heard from behind her. Usagi jumped from her bed and looked down, there laid a black cat purring.

"Hey!" Usagi said smiling. Usagi sat on her bed and started to pet the purring cat. "You must have followed me home and jumped up through my balcony." She said. "You know I can't keep you." Usagi continued, while looking at the cat. Usagi looked at the cat's saddened eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Okay...I'll keep you a secret until my parents calm down about me coming home late." Usagi said, getting up and turning the lights off to her room. Usagi immersed herself in the blankets of her bed and looked at the cat that was by her side laying down. "Well goodnight...I haven't gave you a name yet!" She exclaimed.

"How about windy. Because it's windy outside." She said. The cat simply looked at her.

"September. Because it's September." Usagi suggested. The cat did nothing. Usagi looked up at the shining moon. "I know!" She exclaimed. "I'll name you Luna." She said. The cat gave a loud _'Meow' _and closed her eyes.

"Well goodnight, Luna." Usagi said, closing her eyes.

* * *

Mamoru sat at The Crown. His eyes were watching his blonde-headed friend, Motoki clean the arcade, but his mind was somewhere else. He thought of Usagi, her hair, her eyes, and her lips._ "Oh Mamoru, you're horrible."_ He thought to himself, shaking the thought away.

"Motoki." Mamoru said, getting his friend's attention from a speck on the floor.

"Yeah." Motoki said, putting his head up.

"Do you think it's wrong to use a girl?" Mamoru asked silently.

"Mamoru...you didn't!" He exclaimed, walking up to Mamoru. "What are you thinking? She's seventeen years old!" Motoki exclaimed, shaking his clueless friend.

Mamoru wore a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

"Don't make me say what you did." Motoki said with disgust.

Mamoru's eyes got bigger with the realization of what Motoki was thinking. "No...I meant using her for her friend." Mamoru said slightly blushing.

"Oh...which friend?" Motoki asked, sitting down across from him.

"This advice isn't for me." Mamoru lied. "It's for a friend." He said.

"Well then tell your **friend**, that if he wants to be with the other girl, why doesn't he just ask her how she feels about him?" Motoki said.

"Easier said than done." Mamoru muttered.

"Mamoru, if you like Usagi why don't you just tell her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Motoki said, getting up from the chair and continuing to mop the floor.

"What makes you think I like Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"Because, I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking." Motoki said, still mopping the floor.

"So...you think I got a chance?" Mamoru asked, fidgeting with a napkin on the table. Motoki just looked up at his friend. "I take it you want me to shut up and leave." Mamoru said, standing up.

"Not leave, just shut up." Motoki said.

"Too late, I'm already up. I'll talk to you later." Mamoru said, walking out of the door.

* * *

Usagi sat in her classroom not thinking of her latest assignment, but of Mamoru. It had been three weeks since she seen Mamoru, and she hated it. Ami suggested that Usagi should stay away from him. If there were feelings between the two of them it could hurt Rei and hurt their friendship. The last thing Usagi wanted to do was to mess things up even worse, so she decided to keep her distance. She avoided the usual places she found Mamoru and whenever school would end she made sure she would leave late, even getting detentions if she had too. Usagi couldn't stand it any longer, she wanted to see Mamoru's face just one more time. She wanted feel his touch, see his eyes, and touch his lips._ "Gosh, I really need to stop thinking about him that way. After all, He is Rei's boyfriend."_ Serena thought to herself, making her blush.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Ami asked, interrupting Usagi's thought.

Usagi looked at the desk next to her and saw Ami looking straight at her. "It's okay for me to think about him." Usagi said, defending herself.

"Yes, but thinking leads to wanting." Ami said simply.

"Not true." Usagi lied, putting her textbook up to block Ami's stare.

"Very true." Ami said.

"What are you two talking about?" Rei asked, behind Usagi.

Usagi plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around to see Rei looking at her with curiosity in her eyes. "We're talking about school." Usagi lied.

"Really? Because I heard something about a boy. Who is it Usagi? Do I know him?" Rei asked excited.

Usagi smiled to herself. "Yeah you know him." Usagi said, looking at Ami.

"Let me guess...Motoki?" Rei said, smiling.

Ami looked at Usagi with an extreme look of disappointment. "Yeah, it's Motoki." Usagi said, pleasing Ami.

Rei let out a shriek of happiness. "This is perfect!" Rei exclaimed, clapping her hands softly.

Usagi's slight frown turned into a nervous smile at Rei's action. "Why?" Usagi asked.

"Well..." Rei started.

Usagi groaned. "What do you want?" She asked, looking at Rei's pleading eyes.

"Mamoru got invited to go to The Three Lights concert, he has four tickets to go...so he decided that the third and fourth ticket would go to Motoki and a date." Rei said.

"So you want me to be Motoki's date?" Usagi asked.

"Well...yeah if you don't mind." Rei said happily.

"How do know he won't mind?" Usagi asked.

Rei's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Usagi I beg of you. Please just say yes. We'll take care of Motoki." Rei said, her eyes begging.

Usagi let out a long sigh. "Okay." She said exasperated.

* * *

Mamoru sat in a booth at The Crown, drinking the rest of his coffee. Rei sat next to him, her arms linked to his, her eyes looking up at him with love, and her lips curved in smile. Mamoru couldn't look at her when she was in this mood. In fact, he hadn't been able to look at her the whole week.

"What's wrong." Rei asked.

Mamoru looked down and saw Rei's concerned eyes. "Nothing." He said simply.

"Did you two enjoy your coffee?" Motoki asked smiling.

"We sure did! Thanks for the coffee." Rei exclaimed happily.

"No prob." Motoki said giving Rei a dazzling smile.

"Oh and thanks for agreeing to come to the concert with us." Rei said.

Mamoru turned his attention to the blonde in front of him. "Your coming?" He asked.

"Well...yeah." Motoki said, a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Who are you taking?" Mamoru asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Usagi..." Motoki spoke softly. Mamoru snapped his head in Motoki's directions, his eyes filled with different emotions.

"Usagi likes Motoki. She told me." Rei said, smiling at Motoki.

Mamoru's breathing became very shallow as those three words escaped Rei's mouth. Mamoru filled with different emotions mostly anger, jealousy, and hate. His features contorted his eyes glistened with anger and his lips were pressed together.

"Oh look more customers." Motoki lied, traveling away from Mamoru's sight. Mamoru gave a penetrating glare at Motoki's back.

"Why are you giving him an evil look?" Rei asked. Mamoru looked down and two hazel eyes were staring intently at him.

"No reason...Rei I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Mamoru said, getting up from the small booth and walking outside.

_"Fresh air is what I need_." He thought to himself walking swiftly down the street. He looked down at the ground and started to connect the little pebbles together, making little pictures. "Oomph..." He said as he bump into something. He looked down and saw Usagi on the ground, she was biting her bottom lip and she was looking up at him with embarrassment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, turning her eyes away. Mamoru looked at her he knew what those eyes were displaying. She had felt it too, the feelings he had for her, but now she gave him the look of a silent rejection. Mamoru's temper started to rise watching her play innocent. "You should be." He spat her. Usagi winced at his tone, the remaining color that was in her face receding. Mamoru walked away leaving the girl on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" She asked loudly, her voice shaky. Mamoru stopped walking and turned around to look at her. He saw the small girl get up and look at him, her eyes filled with remarkable sadness.

"Usagi..." He started, but stopped as he remembered the look she had just gave him.

"Do me a favor and don't come to the concert." He said, turning on his heels and walking away.

* * *

A week passed by since her run in with Mamoru. She grimaced at the memory of him, how cold his eyes were, his tone, and the way his lips were pressed. Usagi told Rei throughout the whole week that she no longer had the desire to go to The Three Lights concert, but everytime she did Rei would either ignore her or say _'you love The Three Lights, don't be silly Usagi.' _So now here Usagi stand in her mirror looking at her outfit one last time. She had on a small pink halter dress that a bow in the back. _"I really need to find a new dress." _She thought to herself.

"Usagi! Rei is here." Usagi's mother Tsukino Ikuko yelled from downstairs. Usagi smiled at Luna who was faithfully by her side. " Do you think I should go?" She asked her cat. The cat simply purred and brushed around Usagi's leg. "Yeah I agree." She said, picking up the cat and hugging her.

"Usagi?" Her mother yelled again.

"Coming." Usagi said, putting Luna down, and rushing out her bedroom door.

"Honey, you look gorgeous." Ikuko said, smiling at Usagi, who was now at the final step of her staircase.

"Don't you think that's a little to formal for a concert?" Usagi's little brother Shingo asked.

"It's not just **a** concert. It's The Three Lights concert, and we have front row seats." Rei said excitedly.

"Like they would pick tweedle dee or tweedle dumb out of the crowd." Shingo said, laughing at his own joke.

Usagi glared at her little brother. "Shut up brat." She said, walking to the doorway.

"We should really leave now." Rei said. "Bye Mrs. Tsukino, bye monster." Rei said, walking out the door.

Usagi gave her mom a peck on the cheeks and ruffled up her little brother's hair. "Tell dad I said hi when he gets in." She said, closing the door as she walked out. Usagi walked over to the car, holding her breath the whole way.

* * *

Mamoru looked at Motoki and Usagi through his rear-view mirror. They were laughing a lot. Jealousy quickly consumed him, there she was in the back seat of his car laughing at Motoki's lame jokes. Mamoru shuddered as Usagi giggled softly. "Well you please be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate." He said, his tone filled with anger. Instantly Usagi stopped giggling and turned to Motoki, talking to him quietly.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little tense." Rei said, her eyes looking up at him with concern.

Mamoru nodded, but kept his eyes on the rear-view mirror.

* * *

"Are you guy's enjoying yourselves?" The lead singer of The Three Lights Seiya Kou asked through the microphone.

The crowd yelled in response, Rei and Usagi yelling with them.

"Well as you know, we pick one girl from the audience to sing too." He started, giving a wink at Usagi and Rei's direction.

Rei let out a piercing scream. "Did you see that? He winked at me." She said, jumping up and down.

"Geez Rei, you already have a boyfriend. Save the other guys for us girls will ya." Usagi said laughing. Motoki simply laughed at Rei's actions, whiled Mamoru stood there with a stoic expression.

"Hey little lady. You wouldn't mind if I sang a little song for you?" Seiya Kou asked Usagi. Usagi stood there looking up at his hazel eyes, a smile curving her lips.

"Oh no. She's gonna blow." Rei said, covering her ears. Motoki heeded Rei's warning and covered his ears as well. Mamoru still stood there, his face bearing no emotion.

Usagi let out a loud scream and walked over to the few steps that reached the stage. Seiya smiled and helped her up. Usagi was lead to a small stool and sat down on it. Seiya began to sing to her, but Usagi didn't comprehend what he was singing to her. She stop listening when he said _'hey little lady'_. Usagi kept smiling at Seiya and occasionally glancing at the crowd. She saw a view girls glaring at her, Rei mouthing _'your welcome.'_, Motoki was beaming at her and Mamoru stood his face bearing no emotion. His sapphire eyes only showing coldness. Seiya gave her a dazzling smile once he ended the song. He held her hand while helping her up, slipping a pass into her hand. He leaned in close to her. "Meet me back stage." He said, she shivered as his warm breath touched her ear. He escorted her to the steps and Usagi robotically walked over to her spot.

Rei beamed at her star- struck friend. "So...how was it?" She asked. Usagi simply held up the pass. Rei Screamed at the top of her lungs and started to jump up and down again. Usagi simply laughed at her friend's actions.

* * *

So how did you like it?

Reviews will be nice.


End file.
